The present invention is directed to a heat exchanger for a gas furnace, and more particularly, to a blower deck which can support a blower in either an upflow furnace arrangement or a downflow furnace arrangement.
In previous furnaces two distinct blower decks have been required to supply the separate needs of an upflow furnace and a downflow furnace. An upflow furnace required a blower deck from which the blower hung, while a downflow furnace required a blower deck upon which the blower rested. In these previous arrangements the blower is affixed to the blower deck using spot welded brackets or other cumbersome and time consuming arrangements.